


I Shall Follow You Home

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5次冬兵试图自杀，1次Bucky没有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Follow You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Shall Follow You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324054) by [Marie_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/pseuds/Marie_Phantom). 



冬日战士使用说明：

“绝不可让资产离开视线范围，不可让其单独行动，有证据表明它多次试图自毁，必须有一名HYDRA特工随时在旁边制止。”

————————————————————

冬日战士有两项任务。

一：每次解冻后接到的任务。写在文件上，要去杀个什么人。

二：秘密任务。冬日战士不理解为何会有这一项，但它总是努力想要完成。这是最重要的任务，非要完成才能够见到那个蓝眼睛金头发小个子的属于自己的存在。

————————————————————

1.1974

它满身脏污，都是血和黑色的烟尘。围在它身边的科学家们皱着鼻子，粗手粗脚地剥掉它的外衣，把它推进冲淋房。

“老天，臭死了。”有个人抱怨道，两根手指捏起黑色的制服，决定还是烧掉算了，上面的污渍肯定没法洗干净。

“刚刚去炸了一所学校嘛。”另一个人说，拧开水管龙头对准他们的宝贵资产冲刷起来。它在强力的水柱下一动不动，低着头，长长的褐发垂在脸上，眼睛空洞地注视地面。

“衣服上怎么这么多血？我还当是个简单的爆破任务呢！”之前那个科学家抱怨连连，来到它身边用一把钢丝刷子开始刷洗，它的皮肤都破了，出血了，但它还是不动。

“要把小孩子们先杀光，以儆效尤？我听说的。”

“孩子有什么重要的？”

“最高法官的孩子们，还有副总统的孩子也在。”

后一个科学家咧开嘴笑起来。“以后他们可没孩子啦！”他后退，示意前一个再用水把“资产”冲洗一遍。这一回“资产”在冷水浇到新裂开的伤口时缩了一下，不过和之前一样，没有动。

“衣服不能穿了？”那个科学家指指一堆黑色的破布料问道。另一个点头。

“我去丢掉。”他把衣服捡起来走了出去，另一个也跟在后面脱手套，想去拿根毛巾。

等他回来时，手里的毛巾都惊得落在地上；他看见他们的“资产”正在不断用头撞击墙壁，醒目的痕迹表明从他们一走出房间它就开始这么做了，血流了它满脸，一直滴到地上。

“快来人！”科学家大喊着冲过去，虽然滑倒在地上仍然用双手把“资产”抱得死紧往后拉。“资产”尖叫起来，拼命挣扎，还试图继续撞墙。

“出什么事了？”门口来了个男人小声问。

“给这个混蛋打镇定剂！”科学家抱着它咆哮。“资产”听见这句话，更加用力地继续刚才的行为。

很快有人跑过来在它后颈打了一针。“资产”虚弱地呻吟几声，慢慢闭上眼，挣扎终于停止了。科学家才放下它。

“该死的他在干嘛？”一个男人边扶起科学家边问。

“如果是个人，我会说他想自杀。”科学家拉拉衬衫，感觉后面都被水粘在背上了，于是泄愤地在“资产”胸口狠踹一脚，“这个东西我就不知道了。”

“它出故障了？”刚才打镇定剂的男人问着，和科学家一起走出房间。一名HYDRA特工候在门口，准备把“资产”拖回椅子洗脑然后冰冻。

“不知道。想不出那个东西脑子里还能剩下什么促使它干出这种事。它是个机器，已经不是人了啊。它根本没思想。”

————————————————————

2.1979

它从冰柜里出来，发着抖，小声呜咽着，身体机能开始启动。它的四肢不时抽搐一下，或者把头转到旁边呕吐。

“每次都这样？”Lukin问。旁边是那个科学家，年长了一些，也更加专业了。

“恐怕是的。它需要四个小时才能完全恢复。”

Lukin嘟哝着。“等不了那么久。必须尽快完成任务，今天之内，还包括路上的时间。”

看到Lukin发怒，科学家有点冒汗，上前拍打“资产”的脸。“快醒醒。”

“资产”转过脸，抓着科学家的外套袖子，蓝眼睛睁得很大，象在哀求。

“恶心的东西。”Lukin低声说着走开了，“立刻给它准备起来。”

“那混蛋以为自己能想干嘛就干嘛。”科学家咒骂道，示意旁边的人拿着武器和制服过来。“资产”看到那些人手里的东西，无力地呻吟，背过身试图在桌上把自己缩成一团。

“起来穿衣服。”科学家命令它。接着，他也离开房间打算去拿营养剂。

回来时里面一片惊叫。科学家和Lukin一进门就看到地上有三个死掉的HYDRA特工，还有一个压着“资产”。房间里到处是血。

“又怎么了？”科学家被吓呆了，营养剂落在地上连Lukin的鞋子都被溅到，后者也完全没注意。

“我们一时疏忽，”按住“资产”肩膀的男人说，那男人的金发黏在眼睛里，科学家看得出他手腕都折断了，还坚持用力压制着，“然后一眨眼它就杀了三个人，抢了我们一把刀。”

“是它的血？”

特工点头。“是的。”他心有余悸地龇着牙，说：“把自己两条胳膊都划开了，从手腕到手肘，血喷了一地。”

“资产”在他身下虚弱地挣扎。

科学家哀叹着转头看向Lukin，Lukin气得面红耳赤。“它没可能再出任务了。”

“先把伤口缝起来呢？”Lukin问。地上的特工好像冷哼了一声，不过科学家瞪了他一眼，他立刻面无表情。

“神经都断了，别说拿枪，面包都抓不住。”

Lukin怒吼着大步走远。科学家踱到“资产”面前；它已经闭上了眼睛，手臂被绷带捆绑住，还有血往外渗。

“你做得很棒。”

“我叫Pierce，长官。”手腕骨折的特工站起来行了个礼。“Alexander Pierce。”

科学家点点头，抬起“资产”的双腿。“你去抱它的头，我们得先把它修好才能放回冰柜。”

Pierce用一只手提起它的肩膀，帮忙将“资产”抬到实验台上，站到旁边。他的蓝眼睛眯了起来，看着被科学家慢慢缝补的“资产”。

这个东西很有趣。非常有趣。他等不及要挖掘更多了。

————————————————————

3.1985

Pierce很清楚自己不是同性恋，但“资产”实在太诱人。何况，他也不是那种把送到嘴边的美味置之不理的人。

所以他操了那个东西，在他的床上，在他妻子出远门的时候。

“资产”已经有很长一段时间没回美国了，Pierce十分谨慎，不让它看见任何能够招致故障的事物。他们在纽约，一个危险地带。

“资产”躺在床上，张着腿，眼神空茫地望着天花板。如果注意到这一点Pierce一定会很不自在，幸好他只顾着自己爽，蛮力地进出着，最后射了出来。“资产”始终没有动弹。

Pierce躺到它身边，粗暴地推搡着让它翻过身背朝自己。他喘了一会儿才平过气。沉甸甸的静默。

“去浴室弄干净。”Pierce命令它，然后用胳膊盖着眼睛深呼吸。他听见它下床走向浴室。它很了解Pierce家的构造，已经来过太多次了。

Pierce稍微瞌睡了一下子，等他彻底清醒，却意识到“资产”没有回来。他皱眉，起身看向浴室的门。微微敞开着，有水蒸气飘出来，Pierce来到门口看见雾气迷蒙的镜子。

还有那扇窗。窗外可以看见一整座布鲁克林大桥。

“哦操。”他诅咒着推开门。

“资产”把所有的毛巾都连在一起拧成了粗绳状，它把自己吊在浴帘杆上，脸色青紫眼睛已经只看得见眼白。

“操操操！”Pierce抓起刷牙杯砸在镜子上，用睡衣包着手捡起最大一块碎玻璃开始割毛巾。毛巾断开了，“资产”摔倒在地，头撞在浴池边沿。Pierce丢开玻璃迅速扯掉他脖子上的毛巾。

“呼吸，该死的。”他用力掌掴“资产”的脸。它眨眨眼睛，吸了口气，贴着瓷砖的手指动了动。Pierce脱力地坐下，缓过神来。

“你他妈的知不知道要是你死了，我得做多少文书工作？”他怒吼道，对方呜咽着把身体缩起来，小声不断重复着什么。Pierce凑过去听。

“他死了。他死了。他死了。他死了。他死了……”它悄声自言自语。

Pierce叹气，爬起来打电话给实验室，通知技术人员“资产”又出了故障，必须送回去洗脑。

除此之外也没有别的办法了。

————————————————————

4.2004

Rumlow压着嗓子抱怨着，抹掉额头的汗。他看看正跪在他旁边的“资产”，忍不住想知道它穿那么严实，带着目镜面罩，怎么还能动得了。

这可是该死的伊拉克。

的确他们的小队穿着一样的装备，但其他人至少能脱掉一些。Rumlow和他的特攻队已经在这个鸟不拉屎的小屋子里埋伏了5天，它却连一次都没脱掉面罩。

“我真不懂他怎么受得了。”一个部下小声说。Rumlow绷着脸喝了口水，再看看“资产”，见它正在调整枪械装备。他们是为了等一支装甲车队，里面有几个伊拉克外交官，“资产”的任务就是除掉这些人，Rumlow和他的小队负责清扫。

Rumlow看见“资产”的肩膀绷紧了，他立刻意识到车队终于驶近。他示意部下快速就位，Rumlow自己蹲在“资产”旁边，架起来复枪。

接下来是惊心动魄的半小时，“资产”炸毁了军车，将目标悉数射杀。随后任务就变成了游戏性质。队员们按照自己杀的是男人，女人还是小孩子打分比赛。

“操，这真他妈美。”Rumlow看着一个小孩从车里跑出来跑进沙漠，却被“资产”一枪击中头部。孩子倒下了，“资产”将枪口转到下一个目标，一个男人，惊恐地把妻子和两个女儿护在身后。

没有活口了，只有烧焦的车辆残骸，鬣狗都跑来咬尸体。Rumlow通知上头任务完成，其他人掏出等候已久的啤酒来庆祝。

Rumlow脱下外套和防弹背心，靠在墙上和部下干杯。他一直注意着“资产”。那个东西蹲在角落，动作很慢地解开了口罩和目镜的护带。它摘下那些东西，头发立刻就被汗黏在脸上了。它取出水喝了一口。

“他很辣啊。”一个部下说，其他人起哄，Rumlow则一言不发。他知道“它”是谁，但耳闻不如一见，截然不同的感受。

大家还在喝酒助兴，Rumlow醉意渐浓，在大口饮下第三杯后，用啤酒瓶指着“资产”的方向。

“它，兄弟们！”他打着酒嗝，“那枪真他妈太美了，直中那小孩的脑袋，象打碎一颗西瓜！美极了，我是说，他——”

他还没说完，还想说下去。但“资产”突然动了起来，面部表情痛苦万分，抓过手头的枪就直接顶住自己的下颌。

“操！”Rumlow怪叫起来飞快拔枪胡乱射出一发子弹。他听到小声的抽噎，混乱的杂音，“资产”的右臂中弹了，手里的枪落在地上被人赶紧捡走，它抱着受伤的手臂蜷缩起来呜咽着。

“为什么我要开枪？”它问Rumlow，蓝眼睛里不断有眼泪流出来，“为什么我要把那个孩子杀掉？”

“你们快去叫直升机过来接，我读过它的报告，”随行医生说着从包包里找出一支针筒，“它出故障了。”他在“资产”的后颈注射了药物，它就慢慢闭起眼睛，倒在地上不动了。

“出故障？”Rumlow问。他的酒完全醒了，白喝了，真恼火，他狠狠地瞪着地上的“资产”。

“对。”医生整理好背包，“它会有过去的记忆，有感情。”

“哦老天，那可不行。”

“简直麻烦的要死。我听说每次它这样都要闹自杀。”

Rumlow皱眉。“它不可能做到。”

医生表情怪异。“做不到什么？”

Rumlow耸肩。“要自杀首先你得是个人。机器懂什么叫自杀？我们的资产是一台机器。”

医生点点头，调整它的体位，让它平卧着。“只是机器。”

————————————————————

5.2012

纽约居然有他妈的外星人。

Rumlow正在无差别扫射，他得活下去，还得让SHIELD和HYDRA都活下去……

草他的，居然有外星人。

那个带头的是一个碧蓝眼睛的黑长发男人，骑着什么诡异的飞行装置……

Rumlow不断射击，他还不想死。

“资产”也在他身边开枪。

突然它停手了，它把枪放下。

它走向前方，边缘。

它的眼里都是泪水。

这他妈是一幢摩天大楼好吗……

Rumlow扑上去抱住对方的腿把它往后拉。掏出一支针筒给它打镇定剂，然后报告它又出故障了。

干完这些Rumlow还得继续举枪干活，草，纽约居然有外星人……

————————————————————

+1.2014

Bucky常常凝视着躺在他身边的男人。偶尔他会恍惚地抚摸手臂上长长的、已经泛白的缝合线，或者揉一揉后颈极浅的痕迹。人家告诉他那些都是手术疤痕，他的颈椎断掉过，开刀放进过钢钉后来又重新做手术取出来。他的前额也有一块很淡的印记。

他的整个人生里只有一个家。一个不变的定点。

他知道在自己为HYDRA服务的那些年，他极力想返回的就是这个地方。

他常常告诉Loki这些事。他们会一边喝咖啡一边小声地讲话（Loki一般喝茶，不过怀孕时就只喝果汁饮料），Loki总是露出温和而悲伤的微笑，对Bucky说：“我懂这种感觉，想要回家，想要见一个人的感觉。”

Bucky喜欢和Loki讲话。Loki最懂他。

Bucky知道自己以前做过很坏的事，他愿意用一生来赎罪。

Bucky的一生，就只想回到Steve Roger身边。就算他是“资产”的时期也一样。

所以Bucky常常凝视躺在他身边的男人，钻进他温暖的怀抱里；他只有这一个愿望。

和Steve在一起。没有Steve他就活不下去。即使那时他连Steve是谁都不知道。

他终于回家了。

 

END


End file.
